Repercussions of a Young Heart
by karina.is.king
Summary: Unrequited love is painful. Tear is afraid of love, fearing the pains that might follow suit. At Tataroo Valley, she is determined to overcome her fear. Tonight, she will learn what it truly means to love. A little one-shot of Tear's experience. Pls RxR!


**A/n: Read first please, thank you.**

**Umm well I was almost going to make this the third chapter of "Things We Never Have to Say" but I looked at it again and decided to make this one a one-shot. Please read and tell me whether I made the right decision or not. Anyways, I didn't know this piece even existed until I started looking through my story archives in hopes of finding inspiration for my aforementioned story (by the way, I still don't have one).**

**Anyways, please enjoy and feedback would be very very nice!**

**

* * *

**

**My inspiration is the following verse from Sarah McLachlan's song Fallen (instead of making up a quote like I've been recently doing, this piece right here pretty much explains this story in a nutshell):**

**We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I've held so dear.  
**

P.S. Beginning might be confusing so I'll just spoil it and say that the first few lines that are not italicized are Natalia's and Luke's, respectively.

* * *

"I waited but sometimes I wondered…I thought you were-"

"I'm here now. I'm right beside you. Leave all your doubts behind. Heh, it's a wonder how promises work, no matter how many years pass by."

…_I waited too…and I prayed…that you fulfill your promise…_

"I love you."

"Luke…I…I LOVE YOU!"

…_I love you too…I always have…_

_

* * *

_

_**(5 minutes ago)**_

_My brother would always tell me that he can never forgive a world that let Hod die. Sometimes I ask myself why I never shared his ideals and his beliefs even though he was the only one that ever loved me._

_Love has always been that strange innuendo in my life. It was never permanent. It is a fleeting memory now that he's gone…until I met Luke._

_Three years have passed by since Luke's promise. We all waited- our friends and I- and there he is, just a few steps away from my grasp. I let my heart control my movements; it was the second time I ever let myself do that. The first time was when I stabbed my brother years ago out of anger, out of the pang of betrayal, out of confusion. I guess I never learn; I gained nothing out of that experience and here I am hoping for something different- a more positive outcome. _

"_Why are…you here?"_

"_This place has a nice view of Hod…and also, I promised someone."_

_There are certain lessons in life that you are supposed to carry with you until death: unrequited love will always and forever remain unrequited if you betray to give yourself up to confession, another is to never regret ever loving. Until that night that he returned, I carried those two lessons in my heart; longing to tell him how I truly felt. _

_I held out my left hand, hoping to touch his face. I wanted to know if I was truly dreaming or not; if my mind has completely gone awry out of despair and hopelessness. _

_Luke, I love you._

_I took a step closer._

_Luke, I love you!_

_Again, my body seemed to have a mind of its own._

_I need to permit myself to tell you how much you mean to me._

_My outstretched hand intertwined with his, a gesture that did not coincide with my expectations. _

_This time, I held out my other hand, hoping that it will feel its mark. Once again, it was met by his other hand._

_Why? Why are you stopping me?_

_However long the time we spent holding each other's hands, I do not know- nor did I understand - but what I do know is that this has been the opportunity that I have been waiting for. This is one of those opportune moments that I cannot simply bypass._

_"Luke."_

_He looked at me. I looked at him back. Almost three years worth of fruitless wandering suddenly flew right out of the windows of my memory. The moment I saw his eyes, I knew it was him; it had to be. _

_"Luke, I lov-"_

_The world stopped moving for a second and I was pulled out of my reverie, __**hard**__._

_Before I could even finish, he placed my hands back down to my sides and walked past me, walked right to where all our friends were._

_I turned around, either from reflex or from impulse, and was afraid at what I was going to find. I found my reaction truly pathetic, but deep in the recesses of my mind something told me that I was going to get hurt, and that I should prepare for the worst._

_There were times where I hated my subconscious. There were times I hated being rational. There were even times I hated being right. Tonight, I hated being all three._

_

* * *

_

**(PRESENT)**

_There are certain lessons in life that you are supposed to carry with you until death: unrequited love will always and forever remain unrequited if you betray to give yourself up to confession, another is to never regret ever loving. Until that night that he returned, I carried those two lessons to heart; longing to tell him how I truly felt. _

_Tonight, I accomplished neither. _

_My words, my beliefs, my feelings, all a mere shadow of the fate I now resign myself to._

_Tonight, the heart regrets and remains unrequited._

_

* * *

_

**a/n: Okay when I was writing this, I admit I was feeling a little blue about the irony of my love life as well so I just thought that Tear should share the same fate :)**

**And yes, I admit that the summary sounded kind of hopeful but the actual story is really cynical. I apologize if you were looking for something to brighten your day with and my story failed to deliver. **

**Please read and review! Reviews really help motivate writers to get better (not to mention, updates magically become faster when people review). Thank you for taking the time to read! **


End file.
